Tía Enriqueta
by Dark-hime7
Summary: De repente aparece en casa de Riza un familiar suyo. La hermana de su madre y esta como toda buena tía es muy pesada y no querrá dejar a su sobrina hasta verla en buenas manos.
1. Chapter 1

Tía Enriqueta

Capítulo 1: Problemas

Riza estaba terminando de organizar los informes que había tenido que redactar durante el día y aunque ya era la hora de irse a casa ella estaba haciendo tiempo, necesitaba quedarse a solas con su jefe.

Riza se puso nerviosa, el día anterior había hablado demasiado con cierta persona y por ello ahora ella debía de pedir un favor muy importante a su jefe y aunque se moría de la vergüenza de solo pensar en lo que tenía que pedirle, debía hacerlo o no podría librarse de alguien.

Riza espero pacientemente a que sus compañeros se fueran uno a uno hasta quedar solo ella y su coronel. La rubia decidida se levanto y se acerco hasta la mesa de su coronel, allí él seguía revisando los informes que no le había dado tiempo de revisar debido a que había llegado tarde al trabajo. Nada que no fuera habitual para su superior.

-¿No se va a casa teniente? –pregunto el hombre al ver que su teniente se había parado frente a su mesa sin ni siquiera hablar –yo ya puedo con esto, puede marcharse.

-Señor debo pedirle un favor.

Roy observo a su subordinada su semblante era el mismo de siempre serio, pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien para darse cuenta que se encontraba inquieta. Y la verdad era bastante extraño que ella le pidiera un favor.

-Por supuesto teniente.

-Vera, es que ayer apareció en mi casa una señora que parece ser que es la hermana pequeña de mi madre. Ella acaba de quedarse viuda y ha buscado a sus familiares encontrándome a mí, la hija de su difunta hermana y quería conocerme.

-Pero eso es una buena noticia teniente. Siempre es agradable tener un familiar cercano.

-No es tan agradable como usted cree coronel. Ella… bueno ella es terriblemente pesada y no para de hablar en todo el día y desde que llego ayer a mi casa ha intentado planificar mi vida a cada minuto. Y bueno ya le he dicho que ella es terriblemente pesada de hecho es insufrible.

Roy rió, le parecía divertido ver como alguien era capaz de romper la barrera de seriedad de su teniente, esa tía suya en verdad debía de ser un personaje interesante.

-La cosa es que ella desde que llego no ha parado de hablarme del honor de la familia, de lo importante que es una familia, de lo bueno que es una familia. Familia por aquí y familia por allá. Y de lo importante que es ser una señorita con buenos modales, también para conseguir una buena familia y del trabajo también hablamos, de los trabajos ideales para una señorita.

-Teniente, le estoy viendo en los ojos que ha mentido a su pobre y charlatana tía ¿Qué le ha dicho?

-Le he dicho que trabajo en una floristería.

El coronel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas limpias, casi cayó al suelo de tanto reír imaginándose a su teniente vendiendo flores. Roy decidió callarse por la mirada de su teniente le estaba diciendo que estaba llegando a su límite y lo siguiente sería dispararle.

-Pero eso no es todo, también le hable de usted –Riza vio como su coronel volvía nuevamente toda su atención a ella –ya le he dicho que para mi tía es muy importante la familia y ella deseaba que yo no estuviera sola en este mundo, al igual que ella, entonces se encontraba terriblemente preocupada de que a mi edad no estuviera casada y como ya estaba harta de ella pensé que lo mejor para librarme de ella y que se fuera de una buena vez de mi casa era inventarme que estaba comprometida.

-Prosiga –Roy sonrió ampliamente. Toda esa historia de la tía le estaba resultando de lo más divertida.

-Y claro para que ella se marchara y me dejara pues le dije que estaba comprometida con un buen hombre, por supuesto con un buen trabajo y sueldo. Y creí que con eso me dejaría, pero ella se ha alojado en mi casa y ahora quiere que le presente a mi prometido ficticio.

-¿Y bueno teniente? –Roy se levanto y se acerco hasta su subordinada lentamente hasta estar muy cerca de ella, sonrisa arrogante en el rostro -¿Quién es ese buen hombre con un buen puesto y un buen sueldo?

-Pues –Riza retrocedió un paso, debido a la cercanía de su coronel – es…

-¿Es? –le insistió Roy volviendo a acercarse a ella.

-Pues es usted –Riza cerró los ojos avergonzada, por ello y por la proximidad de su coronel –le dije que era coronel del ejército, también alquimista. Pensé que así me dejaría en paz pero no es así y ahora quiere conocerlo.

-¿Entonces tengo que hacerme pasar por tu prometido? –le susurró al oído haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y retrocediera nuevamente –está bien lo hare, esto va a ser divertido.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Black Hayate comenzara a ladrar ansioso.

-Ya voy –sonó la voz cantarina de la mujer. La mujer se apresuro hacía la entrada abriendo la puerta –Buenas tardes –sonrió la mujer al recién llegado –usted debe de ser el coronel Roy Mustang, mi sobrina me ha hablado mucho de usted, aunque no me dijo lo atractivo que era.

-Encantado de conocerla –Roy como buen galán beso la mano de la tía de Riza, haciendo que esta se derritiera, como un helado en un día caluroso. Roy sonrió a la mujer era bajita y se veía que ya tenía sus añitos, pero aún así aun guardaba una sonrisa y espíritu joven, sus ojos eran risueños de un azul intenso y su cabello rubio bien ataviado en un moño –no me conto Riza lo hermosa que era su tía.

-Jajajaja eres un pillín –río nerviosamente la mujer.

-Roy lo siento es que estaba arreglándome. Tía te he dicho que no fueras pesada.

-Para nada cariño tu tía es un amor –Roy beso en la mejilla a Riza, haciendo que esta se sonrojara –Estas preciosa ¿vestido nuevo? –Roy obligo a Riza a que diera una vuelta a sí misma para poder verla bien. Ella se había vestido con un precioso vestido celeste de gasa y con un buen escote que Roy no pudo evitar fijarse.

-Se lo he regalado yo ¿A qué es lindo? Esta chica solo tenía ropa de vieja –La mujer cogió a Roy de la mano y lo hizo pasar al salón, haciendo que este se sentara a su lado.

Roy pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que soportar su subordinada, esa mujer era terriblemente insufrible, no paraba de hablar y de hablar y eso que él era bueno haciendo como que escuchaba a las mujeres, pero es que ella estaba haciendo que le diera dolor de cabeza. Solo pudo tener un respiro cuando Riza trajo unos pastelitos para merendar y así se callaba por unos segundos mientras comía.

Ahora entendía porque Riza había hecho todo lo posible por quitársela de encima. Aunque en realidad le daba pena porque era una mujer que se encontraba sola sin nadie en el mundo, igual que Riza, pero al contrario de su teniente, esa mujer se veía a simple vista que no era capaz de estar sola, necesitaba a alguien a su lado para no derrumbarse. Roy se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo buen observador que era. Eres guapo, atractivo, un buen partido y encima todo un buen observador, pensaba el hombre alzando su ego.

-¿Así que tú fuiste el alumno de Hawkeye, por eso os conocisteis? Qué bonito un amor desde niños. Aunque no entiendo si os conocéis desde hace tanto tiempo ¿Por qué no os habéis casado ya?

-Nos distanciamos cuando yo entré en la academia militar, de hecho perdimos todo contacto, hasta que un día después de mucho tiempo volvimos a encontrarnos. Yo pase por la floristería donde ella trabaja, estaba arreglando unas margaritas, estaba tan hermosa. Me alegre muchísimo de poder volver a encontrarla.

-¡Qué bonito! Eres todo un romántico Mustang.

-Por favor llámame Roy, si casi somos familia tía.

-Jujuju –Río nerviosamente la mujer posando su mano en la boca.

Ambos reían, haciendo que Riza se irritara aún más. Parecía que su tía y Roy habían hecho buenas migas y se entendían a la perfección, para más irritación de ella. Ambos no habían parado de parlotear en toda la tarde. Menos mal que tenía a su fiel perro al cual acariciaba la cabeza y le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿No es demasiado tarde? mañana tienes que trabajar –Riza estaba intentando que terminara de una vez esa tortura de tarde.

-Roy su trabajo debe de ser muy peligroso. Por favor tenga cuidado.

-No se preocupe, tengo un guardaespaldas que me protege.

-Seguro que es todo un hombre fornido y fuerte.

-Pues no, es una mujer y le aseguro que ella es capaz de hacer temblar hasta al hombre más fornido.

-¡Qué me dice! ¡Una mujer! ¡Por kami-sama! Una mujer no debería de trabajar en algo como eso. Menos mal que mi sobrina no trabaja en algo tan peligroso, me moriría de miedo –La mujer tomo de la mano a su sobrina cariñosamente.

-No debe desprestigiar a las mujeres, en la milicia hay muchas y muy fuertes. De hecho mi guardaespaldas es la mejor tiradora de todo Amestris y de hecho la mejor de todos mis hombres.

-En serio es muy tarde ya –volvía a quejarse Riza, en un intento de que la escucharan.

-Roy creo que estás poniendo celosa a mi sobrina jujuju.

-No, ella sabe que para mí solo existe ella. Riza eclipsa con su hermosura a cualquier otra mujer –Roy sonrió arrogante al ver la expresión de fastidio en su teniente- Me tengo que ir tía, mañana debo de madrugar.

-Si por supuesto, aunque espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Por supuesto –Roy se levanto y tras despedirse de la mujer dándole un beso en la mano, haciendo que volviera a reír nerviosa.

Riza acompañó hasta la puerta a su superior ambos saliendo intentando salir de la visión y oídos de la tía de Riza.

-¿Qué tal mi actuación? He estado maravilloso.

-Demasiado maravilloso coronel.

-Roy, por favor mi preciosa prometida –Roy acarició la mejilla de su teniente, sonriendo. Era bastante divertido hacerla enfadar, no lo podía negar.

-Déjese de tonterías.

-Lo siento, realmente es insufrible, aunque me he divertido mucho.

-No puedo decir lo mismo coronel. Solo espero que con esto valga.

-No lo creo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ella se siente terriblemente sola, por eso ha buscado a algún familiar desesperadamente. Teniente no todas las mujeres no son como tú. Tú puedes vivir sola sin temer a nada, pero ella no puede estar sola.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, no hace falta que me lo diga.

-¿Por eso no la ha echado de su casa ya verdad? Sabía que detrás de toda esa fachada de dura había una mujer sensible.

-Quiere dejar de me… -Riza calló al acercarse su coronel y posarle un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Tenemos a una tía espiándonos.

-¿Por qué ahora también?

-Porque es la despedida teniente, solo quiere ver cómo nos despedimos –Roy vio como Riza la miraba sin entender – ¿desde cuando no tiene una cita teniente? –su tía está esperando a que nos besemos.

-¿Qué?

-Es lo normal cuando te comprometes con alguien.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a hacer eso.

-Quieres lograr quitártela de encima, solo es un beso.

-¡Usted es mi superior!

-¿No será tu primer beso? –Roy empujo a Riza hasta tenerla contra la pared –Sé que no lo es, ya te robe unos cuantos cuando estudiaba con tu padre.

-Esto no es gracioso coronel –Riza se sonrojo ante la cercanía de su superior, podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

-Solo es un beso –acaricio sus labios levemente al hablar, haciendo que la rubia soltara un leve suspiro. Roy tomo a su teniente por la nuca atrayéndola hacia él besándola dulcemente.

Roy sintió como ella se tensó por unos segundos para después relajarse y aceptar el beso. Sabía que con eso bastaba para impresionar a la tía de Riza, pero no tenía ganas de separarse de los labios de su teniente, eran tan dulces. Roy atrajo a Riza pasando su mano por la cintura de ella y profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Ambos se besaron lentamente disfrutando del momento, hasta que el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos tomaron aire aún abrazados. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sus corazones agitados, al igual que ellos.

-Creo que debo marcharme –Roy se separo de Riza, aunque sinceramente no lo deseaba. Se había sentido tan bien con ese beso.

-Hasta mañana –logró articular ella, viendo como el moreno se alejaba. Riza se recargo contra la pared y cerrando los ojos en un de intento tranquilizar su agitada respiración. No sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara al día siguiente a su superior.

Continuará.

^0^

Por aquí aparezco con una new historia. Esta es una historia muy cortita serán solo cinco capítulos. La escribí hace tiempo y hoy me he decidido por fin a subirla. Espero que disfrutéis con ella ^^

xaaiiitooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Tía Enriqueta

Capítulo 2: Todo acabará pronto

Roy busco con la mirada a su subordinada dentro de la concurrida cafetería. Riza llevaba un par de días evitándolo. Desde que tuvo que ir a su casa y hacerse pasar por su prometido. El moreno encontró por fin a la rubia sentada, sola en una mesa, se le veía distraída leyendo algo.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto el coronel haciendo que la atención de la mujer pasara a él. Roy vio como esta asentía y tomo asiento junto a ella -¿Qué lees?

-Es una carta. Se la envió mi madre a mi tía –Riza le paso la carta a su coronel –no sabía que ella se había escapado de su casa para casarse con mi padre.

-¿Por qué tuvo que escaparse? –Roy ojeo por encima la carta, no pudo evitar fijarse en a letra clara y bonita de la madre de Riza, parecida a la caligrafía de ella.

-Porque ella era niña de familia rica y mi padre un don nadie, un loco alquimista que soñaba con ayudar a la gente gracias a la alquimia, no era alguien digno de ella.

-Que historia tan bonita. Escaparte de tu casa para poder estar con la persona que amas. Como en un cuento. Siento un poco de envidia, tu padre debió de sentirse muy afortunado por lo que tu madre hizo por él –Roy miro a su teniente, parecía pensativa.

-¿Por qué le envidia coronel? Si usted siempre está rodeado de mujeres –Riza encaro a su superior.

-Si, pero ninguna me ama realmente, ninguna de ellas dejaría una buena vida para vivir una vida miserable conmigo –Roy sonrió a su teniente –Y bien que tal con su tía ¿funcionó la actuación del otro día?

-Negativo, sigue empeñada en que quiere que venga más a casa, pregunta todos los días por ti, además de que no para de hacerme preguntas referentes a la boda. ¿Cuándo pensáis poner fecha? ¿Por qué no tienes un anillo? –Riza intentó en un vano intento imitar la voz chillona de su tía.

-En el fondo es divertida –Roy rió al escuchar la imitación de su subordinada, bastante mala por cierto.

-Ya, pero yo me estoy cansando de ella.

-Por qué no quedamos otro día, quizás así se convenza y puedas quitártela de encima, podemos dar una vuelta, tomar algo por ahí, algo en plan familiar ¿Qué te parece?

-Que no me gusta la idea de seguir fingiendo y menos en público coronel.

-Nadie se va a enterar, además no veo nada malo en salir con mi subordinada y su tía –Roy espero la reacción de la mujer, pero ella solo se limito a quitarle la carta que tenía en las manos y volver a observarla -¿Por qué estas distante conmigo teniente? No sé después de ayudarle pensaba que quizás me daría las gracias en vez de evitarme.

-Yo no le evito.

-Si lo hace –Roy observo a su teniente fijamente.

-No lo hago –volvió a repetir, la verdad era que si le había estado evitando, no era que no le agradeciera la ayuda prestada, pero es que desde que él le había besado cada vez que lo miraba se ruborizaba recordando ese beso, había sido corto, pero muy intenso –gracias por la ayuda coronel. Y la verdad me parece buena idea lo que acaba de decir de la cena, así creerá que es enserio y me dejara en paz, de una vez.

-Ok dime el día y hare otra vez de tu prometido –sonrió seductoramente el moreno, haciendo enrojecer a su teniente. Roy se sorprendió mucho por ello, pero prefirió no mencionarlo –Y Hawkeye me estas cambiando de tema ¿Por qué me evitas?

-El viernes está bien –La rubia se levanto de su asiento y se alejo de allí dejando atrás a su coronel, necesitaba alejarse de él.

Roy llamó a la puerta de la casa esperando a que le abrieran. Roy se había pasado toda la semana detrás de su teniente para que le contara que era lo que le ocurría, pero ella seguía evitándolo, además de que esos días ella salía algo más temprano, no podía llegar tan tarde a casa, si para su tía ella trabajaba en una floristería.

La puerta se abrió y Roy pudo ver a su teniente, la mujer hoy también llevaba un vestido, esta vez escote palabra de honor, se ajustaba debajo de su pecho con una moña y falda por encima de las rodillas, llevaba una torera a juego de mangas cortas todo de blanco y unos zapatos de tacón.

-Estas preciosa –hablo y lo dijo sinceramente, Roy vio como aparecía detrás de Riza su tía Enriqueta, por lo que tomando su papel de prometido, beso en los labios a Riza decidido, aunque esta vez solo fue un pequeño beso, que hizo que Riza se ruborizara de pies a cabeza.

-Buenas tardes coronel –saludo Enriqueta a Roy sonriente como siempre.

-Buenas tardes tía –Roy beso la mano de la mujer –Os he traído unos regalitos –Roy entregó a la mujer mayor un ramo de flores.

-Oh son preciosas Roy, muchas gracias –la mujer olió el aroma de las flores, agradecida por el gesto del coronel.

-Y para mi princesa –Roy sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo roja y la abrió frente a ella.

Riza se sorprendió mucho por el gesto de Roy, sobre todo cuando al abrir la caja se encontró con un anillo, no sabía mucho de joyería, pero sabía que eso no era una baratija cualquiera.

-Ya han arreglado tu anillo, siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por él –Roy se había inventado esa excusa, para que la tía de Riza no sospechara de ellos y así poder ayudar a su teniente –Roy tomo el anillo y se lo colocó a Riza -¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto un poco preocupado al ver que Riza no era capaz de reaccionar.

Riza observó el anillo en su dedo, un precioso anillo de oro blanco y con un brillante. Riza observo el anillo, era extraño, pero sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo muy extraño, pero que a la vez le hacía sentir bien ¿ilusionada quizás? Por ver ese anillo en su dedo.

-¿Riza? –Roy tomo la mano de ella entrelazándola con la suya – ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? –Riza miró a Roy dándose cuenta de que se había quedado absorta mirando el anillo sobre su mano, la cual ahora estaba entrelazada con la de su coronel.

-Es un anillo precioso, no sé porque mi sobrina no me dijo que lo estaba arreglando, esta chica es tan tímida.

-Lo sé tía. Por eso la amo –Roy miro a los ojos a su teniente.

Riza sentía como la mirada de su coronel sobre ella, la hacía sentir bien, sentía como esas palabras que acababa de decir eran ciertas y que las sentía de verdad.

-Lo siento, tengo que retocarme –se excuso para alejarse de su coronel rápidamente. Riza corrió a su habitación, recargándose sobre la puerta, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Sentía un torbellino de sentimientos que hacían que se sintiera confusa. Debía comprender que todo eso era solo un teatro, debía tenerlo en cuenta, todo eso acabaría en cuanto su tía se marchara, todo acabaría pronto. La mujer no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara de sus ojos, sintiendo tristeza al pensar en que todo acabaría pronto y no volvería a sentir nada de eso nunca más.

Los tres decidieron salir a pasear un rato, acababan de ir a una heladería y Roy seguía en su papel de prometido perfecto y por ello la Tía Enriqueta estaba más que feliz de que su sobrina y única familia estuviera con una persona tan maravillosa como él.

Riza miró enfadado a Roy, para él todo eso era como un juego de niños y se lo pasaba en grande.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Roy aprovechó que tía Enriqueta se había entretenido mirando unos escaparates para hablar con ella -y no me digas que nada, sé que te ocurre algo.

-¿A que ha venido esto? –Riza alzo su mano y señaló al anillo que se encontraba en su dedo.

-Solo quería ayudarte.

-Esa no es forma de ayudarme ¿Por qué me has comprado un anillo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, solo quería ayudarte. No es normal que una mujer prometida no tenga un anillo. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todos estos años. Yo nunca he podido ayudarte en nada, es la primera vez que te puedo ayudar en algo. Solo quiero hacerlo bien.

-No, no puedo aceptar esto. Creo que te estás pasando con todo esto Roy –Riza se sentía irritada con todo ello.

-Sé que a lo mejor ha sido algo excesivo regalarte un anillo, pero tranquila, sé que todo esto es solo una actuación y por ello quería ayudarte para que pudieras lograr que tu tía se fuera de tu casa. Solo quería ayudarte en algo, ya que nunca he podido agradecerte todo lo que me has ayudado. Todo esto acabara pronto y podrás volver a estar tranquila tú sola en tu casa.

-Si… solo un poco más y todo acabará –Riza bajo su mirada, sentía como su corazón dolía de solo pensar en lo poco que faltaba para que todo acabara.

-Riza estás…

-Roy Quédate a cenar esta noche por favor, yo cocinare lo que tú quieras – La mujer había terminado de ver escaparates y había vuelto, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello.

-Por supuesto tía –Roy sonrió a Enriqueta haciéndola enrojecer.

Riza se alejó de allí haciendo como que observaba los escaparates de la calle. Todo terminaría pronto y dejaría de sentirse así de confusa, lo malo era que no deseaba que todo eso terminara.

La cena paso bastante tranquila y amena, parecía que le mujer mayor se había tranquilizado un poco y no se la pasaba haciendo preguntas a cada segundo. Por lo que Riza pudo disfrutar de lo que era una cena en compañía y la verdad es que resultaba agradable tener a alguien para poder conversar.

Riza se había dado cuenta de que había dejado totalmente las formalidades con su coronel, incluso cuando habían estado solos había tuteado a su superior sin darse cuenta. Aunque él también había obviado las formalidades con ella. De hecho había sido el prometido perfecto durante toda la tarde, se había portado como todo un buen caballero, atento y cariñoso, tanto con ella como su con su tía.

De hecho sabía perfectamente que si su tía tuvieras unos años de menos no se cortaría en quitarle a "su prometido" Enriqueta adoraba a Roy en todo sentido, en lo guapo y apuesto que era, en lo trabajador, caballeroso, todo. Enriqueta no paraba de decir lo perfecto que era Roy, haciendo que este se hinchara como cual globo de helio. Lo que le faltaba a su superior, no solo tenía que lidiar ya con su ego que encima su tía le ayudaba a que fuera más egocéntrico.

-¿Te comportas así con todas las mujeres con las que sales? –Pregunto Riza, aprovechando que ambos estaban solos en el salón, mientras que su tía hacía la cena.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre soy un buen caballero con las mujeres. Pero solo tú haces que salga mi lado romántico y cariñoso –respondió Roy, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-¿Piensas seguir jugando con mi situación mucho más? –pregunto enfadada. Entendía que actuara delante de su tía, pero en esos momentos no estaba ella, y aún así seguía actuando.

Roy iba a responder a Riza, cuando Enriqueta entró en el salón, interrumpiéndolos una vez más. La mujer pedía ayuda para poner la mesa, ya que la cena estaba lista.

-Estaba todo delicioso tía –alabo Roy a la mujer haciendo que esta se ruborizara. Hoy debía de estar terriblemente encantador porque hasta Riza se ruborizaba con él. Pensó el moreno feliz de su encanto natural.

-Jujuju no es para tanto, solo los años de práctica.

El sonido de la tormenta resonó en toda la casa haciendo que Black Hayate ladrara enfadado por el ruido. Después de la tormenta comenzó a llover con mucha intensidad.

-Espero que hayas traído el coche Roy –le comento Riza a su superior, pero por su cara supo enseguida que no –debiste de traerlo.

-No pasa nada hija. Roy se puede quedar esta noche con nosotras, será agradable tener en casa un hombre fuerte que nos proteja.

-Tía no tenemos sitio, las dos dormimos en la misma cama –le recordó Riza a su tía.

-No pasa nada mujer, por esta noche yo dormiré en el sofá y vosotros en la cama juntos –Enriqueta sonrió pícara a la pareja –no os preocupéis por mi yo duermo como una roca, no me entero de nada, por mucho ruido que hagáis –la tía recogió los platos de la mesa y se levanto alejándose de allí.

-JAJAJAJA –Roy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la proposición que le había hecho la tía de Riza a ambos, pero sobre todo lo que más gracia le hacía era como su teniente abría los ojos como platos y se sonrojaba –tu tía me cae bien Riza.

Roy dejo de reír ante la mirada asesina que le había mandado su teniente, sabía que después de eso ella se tomaría su venganza en el trabajo y eso le daba miedo. Era la mejor militar que tenía, pero también la que más carácter poseía, la única mujer que no había logrado controlar, la única que no caía bajo sus redes, la única mujer que para él era muy interesante.

Riza se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda a Roy. Esta se había enfadado mucho con él por estar disfrutando tanto mientras que ella tenía que aguantar tanta presión. Riza suspiró y se metió en la cama, intentaría dormir algo, necesitaba descansar para relajarse.

-¿Qué haces así? –pregunto Riza al ver como su superior se desvestía.

-Ponerme cómodo ¿no pretenderás que duerma vestido? –contestó divertido, al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su teniente. La rubia se recostó en la cama y se tapo evitando así mirarle a él mientras se desvestía -¿No será que no has visto a un hombre desnudo Hawkeye? –Roy obtuvo como respuesta un almohadón sobre su cara -No te enfades mujer solo era una broma – Roy se metió en la cama junto con Riza, acurrucándose en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto enfadada.

-Tengo frío Riza.

-¡No lo tendrías si no estuvieras medio desnudo! –respondió Riza enfadada.

-Como si no te gustara tener a un hombre tan sexy como yo medio desnudo en tu cama Riza –le habló susurrándole en el oído haciendo que ella se volteara para pegarle fuerte, pero él fue más rápido y la paro poniéndose sobre ella y atrapando sus manos –solo era una broma –habló nuevamente acercándose a ella a su oído.

Riza sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sentía el cuerpo de su superior sobre ella y su respiración rozando su oído haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Riza sentía como si su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho, era como si le chillara lo que ella ya sabía y no quería reconocer.

-¿Quieres quitarte de encima? Logró articular palabra, aunque no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, haciendo que Roy se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

-Perdón –Roy se sentó en la cama dejando libre el cuerpo de la rubia –oye sabes los que nos toca ahora ¿verdad?

-No ¿qué es lo que nos toca ahora? –pregunto sentándose también en la cama al lado de su coronel.

-Si quieres librarte de tu tía, esta es la prueba de fuego. Debemos fingir que nos estamos acostando.

-¿Qué? Pero si dijo que ella dormía profundamente y no se enteraba de nada.

-Justamente eso lo dijo para que nosotros pudiéramos intimar, lo que quiere decir que ella espera que eso suceda entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué me tuvo que encontrar? –se maldijo a sí misma Riza.

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo tenemos que hacer un poco de ruido. Venga intenta gemir.

-¿Qué? ¡Hazlo tú! –Riza se sonrojó, haciendo que su coronel se riera de ella.

-Yo también tendré que fingir, pero los hombres no suelen chillar tanto como las mujeres.

-¿Y cómo sabes si yo chillo? A lo mejor prefiero ser discreta –Riza encaro a su coronel, este la miró divertido.

-Todas las mujeres chillan –Roy acaricio dulcemente la mejilla de Riza deslizando su mano lentamente, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales también acarició –se que tu también chillas preciosa –Roy se deleito un poco más acariciando los labios húmedos de ella, hasta que ella le aparto la mano.

Riza se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al recordar el porqué Roy sabía que ella gemía. Ellos se habían acostado una vez, cuando Roy había estado estudiando su espalda, su tatuaje aunque había sido una carga pesada, les había unido mucho.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y era joven y…

-Y era tu primera vez –Roy sintió como la almohada se estampaba contra su cara otra vez. Ese había sido su segunda amenaza para que cerrara su bocaza, la segunda iría un disparo seguro –está bien pongámonos serios ¿Quieres quitarte de encima a Enriqueta? –Roy vio como Riza asentía en respuesta –pues gime.

Riza suspiró cansada no iba a tener otra opción mejor, tenía que hacerlo, tampoco tenía que ser tan difícil fingir un poquito para que su tía se convenciera de que era cierto lo de la relación de ambos y así dejara de estar de ocupa en su casa. La rubia tomo aire y roja como un tomate intento fingir que gemía. Lo intento, pero por la expresión divertida de Roy sabía que muy bien no lo estaba haciendo.

-Riza pareces un gato muriéndose –Roy rió divertido.

-¡No sé fingir vale!

-Eso es imposible todas las mujeres saben fingir, lo tenéis en vuestra naturaleza, como el instinto maternal.

-Pues yo no sé fingir.

-¿Y qué haces si estas con un hombre y no te satisface? sino finges haces que el pobre se sienta mal.

-Hago la lista de la compra mentalmente… una vez no me di cuenta y comencé a hacerla en voz alta.

Roy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que se enfadara más aún su teniente.

-¿De qué te ríes? Además si eres tan experto en eso de cómo las mujeres fingimos, será porque lo han hecho muchas veces contigo

-Golpe bajo si señora, pero negativo, ninguna mujer ha fingido conmigo –Roy empujo a su teniente poniéndose el nuevamente sobre ella –ninguna mujer finge conmigo Riza.

-Eso no lo sabes Roy –Riza observo a su coronel a los ojos.

-Sé que ninguna mujer ha fingido conmigo. Aunque me alegra saber que tú no sabes fingir, así sé que cada gemido que lanzaste aquella vez eran ciertos, con eso me basta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –pregunto Riza sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía de su coronel y aunque él la tenía inmovilizada sabía cómo poder zafarse de él, pero no podía, la mirada intensa de su coronel la tenía totalmente hipnotizada.

-No lo sé, solo me dejo llevar –Roy se acercó hasta los labios de su teniente rozándolos. Roy observo a su teniente fijamente, bajo él, la gran teniente Hawkeye presa bajo él, sumisa, era bastante excitante, no podía negarlo –solo me dejo llevar –volvió a repetir ¿y tú te dejaras llevar? –Roy aprisionó los labios de su teniente.

Roy espero la reacción de ella, como un buen golpe, por su atrevimiento, pero no, Roy se sorprendió mucho al sentir como ella le correspondía. Roy ahondo el beso adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, tornándose en un beso pasional. El hombre bajo una de sus manos metiéndola por debajo de la blusa de ella, aprisionando uno de sus pechos acariciándolos dulcemente.

Roy sonrió malicioso al sentir como ella gemía sobre su boca. Ambos se besaron una y otra vez, parecía que no se cansaban, había tanta frustración y tantos sentimientos reprimidos guardados durante tantos años, que no deseaban parar. Aunque ya mareados y casi sin aire tuvieron que parar por unos segundos para recobrar un poco el aire.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, no había palabras en ese instante, no había trabas ni reglas, ahora eran solo ellos, juntos en esa habitación, encontrándose por segunda vez en sus vidas y mostrando la pasión que ambos sentían.

Roy se incorporó agarrando a ella para que se sentara sobre él, acto seguido le quito la blusa y tomándola por la nuca volvió a besarla con pasión. Entre besos y carias ambos acabaron desnudándose y mostrando por segunda vez que ambos se necesitaban y no solo como coronel y teniente.

La habitación se lleno con el sonido de los dos amantes dándolo todo por hacer que su pareja sintiera sin palabras la pasión que ambos sentían, mostrando lo que nunca podrían mostrarle al mundo y mostrándose así mismo sus propias debilidades, esas que habían hecho en más de una ocasión que perdieran la razón, deseando morir, deseando abrir la puerta de la verdad, deseando solo una cosa que ambos pudieran estar juntos. Poder verse diariamente, poder luchar uno al lado del otro, solo con eso les bastaba. Hasta esa noche que ambos habían vuelto a caer una vez más bajo su mayor debilidad.

Continuará

^0^

Gomen me tarde mucho mucho, pero no tenía tiempo ... bueno espero que os haya gustado el capi ^^ las cosas van un pelin rápido, pero es que es un fic cortito.

Muchas gracias a tods los que se han tomado un momento para dejarme un review ¡Arigatooo!

AniiCross: gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el new capi

Al Shinomori: Riza es lista por eso eligió al mejor para ser su "prometido" XD jojojo si te gusto el beso espero que te haya gustado lo que ha ocurrido en este capi XD Gracias por tu comentario.

Andyhaikufma: Si puse a la típica tía Súper pesada para que Riza desesperada tuviera que pedirle ese favor a Roy y así que se hicieran pasar por parejita... aisss k monos ^0^ Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo tanto aquí como en Happiness ¡te adoro! ^0^

Midori mitzuki: gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste mi fic ^0^arigato

Agradecer también a las personitras que leen mi fic, arigato.

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi. Xaiitooo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tía Enriqueta

Capítulo 3: Sentimientos confusos

Riza intentaba redactar un informe que le había pedido su coronel, lo necesitaba urgente y ella debía de hacer alarde de su forma perfecta de trabajar y hacerlo un informe perfecto. Aunque la mujer por mucho que quisiera no podía lograr concentrarse del todo en lo que escribía y tenía que volver a empezar por poner algo inadecuado. Eso no era propio de ella. Pero le había pasado tantas cosas y en tampoco tiempo que la tenía distraída.

Riza no pudo evitar acordarse de la noche en la que su coronel y él cayeron en las garras de la pasión. Riza cerró los ojos evitando olvidar ese momento, eso no debió haber pasado nunca ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan débil? Se preguntaba la mujer una y otra vez ¿Por qué permitió que ocurriera eso?

A la mañana siguiente de pasar la noche con su coronel, solo esperaba que al despertar él no estuviera allí, como si todo eso solo hubiera sido un mero sueño. Se alegro de ver que tal y como ella había deseado, él no se encontraba a su lado a la mañana siguiente, pero aunque tuvieran que ser así las cosas, no pudo evitar sentirse desgraciada de estar allí sola, de buena gana se hubiera echado a llorar de no ser porque su tía apareció en su habitación para llamarla a desayunar, a duras penas se levantó para desayunar. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como Roy estaba allí en la mesa esperándola para desayunar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Riza estaba confusa con todo eso ¿Su coronel se estaba burlando de ella con todo eso? De verdad lo pensaba, ya que parecía que se lo pasaba en grande con todo ello. Riza suspiró, ya faltaba menos para acabar con todo eso.

-¿Está ya listo el informe teniente?

Riza se asusto, ya que debido a sus divagaciones no se había dado cuenta de que su coronel se había puesto delante de ella. Riza intento mirar a su coronel a los ojos, pero no pudo y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Aún no.

-Los necesito para la reunión de esta tarde.

-Estarán listos señor. Si me disculpa un momento, debo ir a por unos informes para terminar de redactarlo –Riza hizo el saludo militar antes de salir del despacho casi corriendo.

Riza entró en los baños de mujeres corriendo ¿Por qué le hacía eso él? ¿Por qué jugaba con ella? Por culpa de él, de lo perfecto que era, de sus besos, de su sonrisa encantadora, de lo cariñoso, de todo lo que él era, por culpa de ello se sentía tan confusa y deseosa de que nada de eso acabara, no quería que él se volviera a separar de ella, no quería volver a ser solo Hawkeye, quería seguir siendo su princesa, como él le llamaba a ella, cuando se hacía pasar por su prometido. Y incluso después de hacer todo eso, él podía seguir todo como si nada pasara.

Riza comenzó a llorar desesperada por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tenía que desahogarse, de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Fury entró en el despacho, el muchacho iba cargado con unas cuantas radios rotas que debía arreglar. Fury soltó todas las radios sobre su mesa y suspiro cansado, debía de aprender a decir que no, así no tendría que arreglar millones de radios viejas, aunque no podía era demasiado vergonzoso como para negarse, se lo pedían porqué sabían que él era bueno en ello, por lo que debería de alegrarse de que confiaran tanto en él, pero esto hacía que se le incrementara el trabajo.

Fury se sentó en su escritorio, tras esto observo a todos sus compañeros y superior, allí se encontraban todos a excepción de la teniente Hawkeye.

-¿No ha vuelto aún la teniente? –pregunto algo preocupado.

-No, la teniente ha ido a por unos informes ¿le ha pasado algo a la teniente? –Roy pudo notar la preocupación en Fury.

-No lo sé si le ha ocurrido algo. Es que cuando iba a recoger las radios, la vi pasar corriendo y la seguí hasta el baño, al entrar la escuché llorar, no sabía qué hacer así que me fui de allí.

-Que insensible Fury. Ves a una mujer llorar y sales corriendo. No vas a tener novia nuca así chaval –se burlo Havoc de su compañero.

-No quería molestarla Havoc, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de ello, pero a la teniente Hawkeye es una mujer reservada y no le gusta que los demás sepan de ella, por eso preferí dejarla.

-Hiciste bien Fury –respondió el coronel. Roy sabía que algo le ocurría a Riza, desde que había llegado su tía y él había tenido que hacerse pasar por su prometido, ella se había estado comportando algo extraña. Sobre todo desde que la beso. Roy no pudo evitar recordar los besos que se habían dado, esos labios dulces le habían quitado el sueño al coronel, el cual no podía evitar desear besarla desde entonces cada vez que veía a su teniente. Roy suspiró cansado, la llegada de Enriqueta había llegado como una tormenta a sus vidas y estaba desestabilizando la relación de ambos, por ello seguramente Riza estaría también extraña, al igual que él.

Pero todo ello acabaría pronto, después de lo que paso la última noche que estuvo con Riza, seguramente que su tía ya se había convencido del todo y la dejaría pronto y con ello el poder besarla, el poder tomarla de la mano, el verla sonreír cuando él dijera cualquier tontería –todo acara –habló sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

-¿Ha dicho algo coronel? –pregunto Falman, ya que lo había escuchado porque su escritorio era el más cercano a su superior.

-No, nada, seguid trabajando.

Riza volvió después de una hora al despacho, necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo de su coronel y se había quedado en los archivos haciendo el informe que su coronel le había pedido, al entregárselo su superior lo miro y con un gracias teniente, ella volvió a su sitio para seguir con sus deberes diarios, antes de tener que salir con su coronel a la pesada reunión, solo agradecía que ella no debía de sufrirlas, solo debía esperar a que su superior saliera.

Riza se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros la miraban de reojo, pero solo basto con una de sus miradas gélidas, para que todos siguieran con su trabajo y no volvieran a hacerlo.

A Riza le dio tiempo de terminar con todos los informes que tenía sobre la mesa antes de tener que salir para la reunión junto con su coronel, a diferencia de él que aún tenía una buena montaña de informes sobre su mesa.

-Teniente ¿puede ayudarme con este informe?

Riza suspiró, siempre pasaba igual, a ella le daba tiempo de terminar con todo su trabajo y después de acabar con gran parte del de su coronel. No sabía que iba a hacer con él cuando se convirtiera en Führer y su trabajo se triplicara.

Riza se acercó hasta su coronel y comenzó a revisar todo lo que él le indicaba, al final Riza tuvo que optar por tomar su silla para sentarse junto con su coronel, para poder revisar junto con él todo el trabajo atrasado de él. Más que su teniente parecía su niñera.

El sonido de la puerta irrumpió en el lugar, por la puerta entró una chica, la joven hizo el típico saludo militar y pidió permiso para entrar, cuando el coronel le hubo dado el permiso, la chica fue contoneándose descaradamente hasta posicionarse frente al coronel y por lo que pudo apreciar Riza parecía que la joven incluso se había arremangado la fala para que esta estuviera más corta.

-Coronel, le han mandado noticias de Ishval –La muchacha, de carita linda y pelo liso le entregó las cartas a Mustang.

-Roy tomo las cartas y comenzó a ojearlas, sin echar mucha cuenta de la muchacha, cosa que sorprendió a Riza y mucho. Pero la joven parecía que no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Ejem -carraspeo la joven intentando atraer la atención del coronel, cuando lo hubo conseguido y sus ojos se posicionaron en ella, la joven sonrió seductoramente –creo que esto también puede interesarle coronel –la chica le extendió un papel con su número de teléfono.

Riza tomó el papel antes que su coronel reaccionará y acto seguido lo rompió y lo tiro a la papelera.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó enfadada la chica.

-Estamos dentro del horario de trabajo ¿verdad? De hecho estamos trabajando, es decir si quiere algo relacionado con el trabajo es el momento, pero para las cosas personales espere a estar fuera del horario laboral por favor –respondió la teniente casi sin mirarla a la a cara, debían de terminar con esos informes antes de irse a la reunión, sino lo tendrían como trabajo atrasado. Aunque no podía evitarlo había sentido muchos celos cuando le había entregado el número de teléfono a su coronel.

-Ya me lo dijeron mis compañeras –la chica negó con la cabeza y miró a la teniente retándola –lo quieres para ti sola.

Riza levanto la vista del informe hacía la chica. Sus compañeros, coronel incluido pensaron que realmente iba a matarla allí mismo, pero no lo hizo cosa que les sorprendió, si hubiera sido uno de ellos les hubiera volado la cabeza seguramente. Vieja amargada

-Señorita Claire –leyó la rubia en la identificación de la chica y se levanto para encararla –le vuelo a repetir que estamos trabajando y nos está molestando –la mujer avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a Claire –y otra cosa, espero no haber escuchado bien, porque ya que soy muy vieja, sabe señorita Claire que es un delito el insultar a alguien de una mayor rango y por lo que veo tu solo eres una chica de los recados, por lo que guarde sus pensamientos para cuando este con su grupito de cotorras, o le hare la vida imposible señorita Claire –Riza le habló con toda su frialdad, hasta pudo ver como una gota de sudor recorría la frente de la chica –y ahora lárguese.

La chica se dio media la vuelta y salió de allí disparada. Riza sabía que no iba a volver a verla nunca, otra más de las amiguitas de su coronel que no tendría que soportar, ya que seguro que salía corriendo cada vez que la viera. No podía evitarlo, le resultaba tremendamente divertido poder hacer que todas esas chicas la temieran, era tan fácil y la temían tanto que algunas ni siquiera volvían a acercarse a su coronel y podía asegurar que esa sería una más de ellas. Riza sonrió satisfecha y volvió a sentarse junto a su coronel para seguir con su trabajo.

Riza hubiera seguido con su trabajo de no ser por sentir la mirada de todos incluida la de su coronel sobre ella.

-Teniente siempre quise saber que hacía para que las mujeres huyan de usted –Roy negó con la cabeza –es terriblemente cruel con ellas.

-Yo soy la cruel, pero ellas pueden ponerme verde cuando les venga en gana. Si definitivamente soy una mala persona coronel.

-No quería decir eso.

-Mire he escuchado de todas sus amiguitas millones de insultos hacia mi persona. Estoy harta de todas ellas –Riza se levanto y fue hacía la puerta –le espero fuera coronel –Riza dio un portazo al salir de la oficina.

Roy suspiró, sabía que había hecho enfadar a Riza, pero es que el tono de su teniente con esa chica le había hecho temblar hasta a él. Y eso que él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus amenazas, pero con ella había sido cruel, había sentido todo el odio que sentía por la muchacha. Aunque ella tampoco se había quedado corta insultando a su teniente.

-Gane la apuesta Havoc –Roy sonrió triunfal ha su subordinado, recordando que habían hecho una apuesta ya que el rubio le había pedido salir a Claire y esta le había dicho que no, ya que él se había dado cuenta de que la chica se había fijado en él.

-Si y ahora tendrás que pagar tu deuda, nos debes una cena –Breda golpeo la espalda de su compañero.

-Coronel, le odio, aunque no tanto como la teniente a Claire. Pensé que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Yo creí que le iba a volar la cabeza cuando le dijo vieja amargada –Fury negó con la cabeza.

-Si, pero lo importante, Havoc tienes que invitarnos al mejor restaurante de todo Amestris, en el Carlos, que es italiano y me gusta la comida italiana. El viernes por la noche ¿os parece?

Todos sus compañeros se echaron a reír viendo la cara de fastidio de Havoc.

Tras una larga y densa reunión y de obtener el castigo de su teniente de trabajar hasta tarde, pudo salir de su oficina, junto con sus subordinados. Todos se quejaban de lo dura que era la teniente, pero todos callaron con una mirada de ellas.

Al salir del cuartel Roy respiró hondo, por fin, el aire le revolvía sus cabellos, era tan agradable sentir esa brisa después de casi morir trabajando. Roy se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo le estaba esperando Claire fuera, la chica al ver tras de él a la teniente tembló y bajo la cabeza, evitando la mirada de ella.

Como pudo la chica se acercó hasta Roy y le entregó con manos temblorosas su número de teléfono.

Roy tomó la hoja que ella le entregaba, este pudo sentir la mirada de su teniente sobre él. Roy miró el número sin mucho interés y acto seguido lo rompió en pedacitos y los tiro, haciendo que los trozos de papel volaran debido a la brisa que corría.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica muy afectada.

-No vuelva a intentar insultar a mi teniente. Nunca más –Roy volvió junto con sus subordinados y miró como su teniente no pudo evitar una sonrisa por lo que acababa de hacer.

Todos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente quedando solo coronel y teniente ambos mirándose.

-¿Qué le piensas decir a tu tía cuando te vea llegar tan tarde a casa Riza? –Roy tuteó a su teniente como venía haciendo ya habitualmente cuando ambos se encontraban solos.

-¿Se hacen inventarios en la floristerías? –preguntó Riza, obteniendo como respuesta la risa de su coronel.

-Venga te llevare a casa y le diré a tu tía que me estuviste esperando toda la tarde pacientemente porque deseabas tanto verme –Roy rió divertido, para fastidio de ella.

Roy tomo sus llaves del coche para abrirlo.

-Roy gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejar plantada a esa chica, por defenderme.

-No, pienso dejar que nadie te ofenda Riza, aunque sé que tú solita puedes cuidarte.

Ambos entraron en el coche dirección casa de Riza. Cuando llegaron tenían a una preocupadísima Enriqueta, que abrazo a su sobrina en cuanto vio que ella se encontraba bien.

Enriqueta manifestó todos sus miedos a los recién llegados, incluso la mujer había intentado llamar al cuartel para contactar con Roy.

-Me tuviste muy preocupada Riza –la mujer volvió a abrazar a su sobrina –una mujer sola a estas horas de la noche nada bueno puede pasarle. Solo podía rezar para que mi pobrecita sobrina estuviera bien, ella es tan linda e indefensa.

-Si indefensa –Roy no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso –bueno debo marcharme, mañana debo de levantarme temprano sino mi teniente se enfadara conmigo nuevamente por llegar tarde.

-Esa teniente suya debe de ser una mujer muy mala, una señorita bien educada no haría esas cosas.

-Jajaja –me gustaría saber que piensa ello sobre eso –rió divertido –Bueno me voy.

-Roy quédese a cenar con nosotras por favor.

-Lo siento mucho, pero hoy no puedo, en otra ocasión será.

-¿Por qué no vamos un día a cenar y salimos todos juntos? –preguntó ilusionada la mujer.

-Tía no creo que sea una buena… -pero Riza fue callada por su coronel.

-Es una gran idea ¿Qué os parece el viernes por la noche? Hay un restaurante italiano al que tengo ganas de ir ¿os gusta la idea?

-Si, si, si, por supuesto que queremos ¿verdad Riza? –preguntó la mujer mayor toda ilusionada y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Bueno está bien –respondió vencida. Aunque no podía evitar temer esa cita. No podían hacerse pasar por parejas en un restaurante, alguien podrían verlos y tener problemas. Riza temía que ese día llegara.

Continuará

^^

Ya, ya soy una tardona, gomen por el retraso bueno espero que haya valido la pena la espera y os haya gustado el new capi ^^

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros review! ^0^

Al Shinomori: si va todo rápido, ya que es un fic cortito y que he hecho a Enriqueta la cosa más pesada del mundo XD además de que a Roy y Riza les está gustando eso de "actuar" que son una linda parejita *0* Gracias por tu mensajito ^^

Andyhaikufma: XD si Roy se ha vuelto un teatrero XD solo quiere ayudar a Riza, aunque lo esté disfrutando. Y si NADIE podría resistirse a tener al sexy alquimista en su cama (babas, babas *¬*) XD y bueno va la cosa muy rápido, por lo cortito que es el fic. Quería que fuera un fic divertido, ya que Enriqueta es una PESADA, pero me alegro que guste ^^ gracias por tu apoyo ^0^

Midori Mitzuki 2: jajajaja XD ¿cómo Riza podría resistirse a tener a su coronel en ropa interior en su cama? XD yo no me resistiría vamos XD jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo ^^

Y agradecer también a los que se toman un ratito para leer esta loca historia ^^ ¡arigato!

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi, intentare por todos los medios actualizar el domingo que viene ^^ Xaiitooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

Tía Enriqueta

Capítulo 4: Cena

Riza suspiró cansada, la rubia se había encerrado en su habitación dejando a su coronel con su tía, los cuales se llevaban bastante bien. La rubia se había llevado varios días intentando evitar esa cita "familiar" se produjera, pero había obtenido resultados negativos y eso le molestaba bastante, o más bien tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera verlos y que todo el trabajo que habían tenido que hacer para que su tía creyera realmente que eran pareja, no sirviera para nada.

Una vez más suspiró, pero prefirió vestirse para ir temprano y así acabar pronto y así poder volver a la tranquilidad de su hogar, con su fiel can Black Hayate, el cual estaba junto con ella en la habitación. Él era el que más le apoyaba en sus momentos de bajón y sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

Riza se vistió una vez más con un vestido que le había regalado su tía, la verdad es que no tenía mal gusto la mujer. Este era un vestido de noche, negro algo ajustado, con escote pronunciado pero no pasaba a ser descarado sino más bien elegante, falda atubada que hacía que se delinearan bastante bien las curvas de su cuerpo.

Riza al salir de la habitación escuchó un "estas preciosa" por parte de Mustang. Desde que estaban haciendo todo ese teatro había escuchado a su coronel alabarla tantas veces y al igual que las otras veces ella se sonrojó, aunque no sabía si todo eso era debido al montaje o si en verdad lo sentía así. Su cabeza decía es solo un mero teatro, pero su corazón deseaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas. Se sentía tan extraña y emocionada cuando su coronel le decía esas cosas.

En poco tiempo llegaron al restaurante Italiano Alexandro. Al llegar allí ya tenían una mesa reservada y no tuvieron que esperar la larga cola que había en el restaurante. Parecía que se había hecho bastante famoso en Central.

¡Estupendo! Pensó Riza, no podían haber ido a un lugar con menos gente, para así tener menos posibilidades de encontrarse con algún conocido, sobre todo de la milicia.

-Espere aquí señor Mustang y ahora mismo le llevaremos a su mesa –le habló un señor trajeado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto Roy a Riza, ya que la notaba algo disgustada, más de lo habitual y aprovechando que la tía estaba algo alejada de ellos admirando el lugar.

-¿No podías haber elegido un lugar más llamativo? Quizás en este no nos encontramos con nuestros superiores o quizás con el Führer coronel Mustang –preguntó enfadada la mujer.

-No pensaba que había tanta gente en este lugar. Yo solo quería tomar lasaña –se disculpó –pero relájate, no hay nada de malo en que salgamos juntos. No estamos solos, esta Enriqueta con nosotros.

-Si genial –Riza se cruzó de brazos.

-Tranquilízate Riza –Roy tomo de la mano a Riza. Roy observo como llevaba el anillo que el mismo le regaló, como si fuera su anillo de compromiso. No pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que le quedaba puesto en su mano –todo saldrá bien confía en mí.

-¿Coronel? Chicos es él –Havoc había visto a lo lejos a Mustang –os dije que él habría tomado la reserva seguro.

Roy sintió como la mirada de Riza lo estaba matando y sintió como la mano de ella apretaba la suya con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para quedar el mismo día con ambos? Se había olvidado completamente que había quedado con sus subordinados el viernes, creía que era el sábado.

-Chicos ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿No quedamos el sábado?

-No quedamos el viernes. Estas viejo Mustang, ya se te olvidan las cosas –Havoc bromeo, pero calló al ver la cara de su coronel. El rubio se dio cuenta de que su coronel no estaba solo sino que estaba tomando la mano a una mujer, la cual parecía intentar esconderse tras él

-Riza cariño ¿falta mucho para que nos den nuestra mesa? –Enriqueta había vuelto, cansada de esperar.

-¿Riza? –Havoc junto con sus compañeros observaron bien a la mujer que acompañaba a su coronel.

Todos abrieron la boca al ver allí a su compañera, cogiendo de la mano a su coronel ¿y lo que tenía en el dedo no era un anillo?

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Enriqueta curiosa

-Pues ellos son mis subordinados. Ellos son Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fury –cada uno fue saludando a la mujer.

-Son tus subordinados Roy ¡tenía muchas ganas de conoceros! Roy habla mucho de vosotros –sonrió amablemente la mujer -¿Esta aquí la famosa teniente tuya Roy?

Todos los subordinados de Roy se quedaron mirando a Riza, la cual deseaba desaparecer de allí ahora mismo ¿Por qué no habría atendido en las clases de alquimia que le daba su padre? A lo mejor como alquimista hubiera podido hacer algo y lograr la invisibilidad o hacer que la tierra le tragara.

-No está aquí mi teniente –Roy golpeó a Havoc, el cual estaba señalando a Riza.

-¡Qué bien! Lo siento Roy, pero no me cae bien tu teniente, he escuchado demasiado de ella. Si yo fuera mi sobrina estaría celosa de ella.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello tía, ella solo es mi teniente. Bueno chicos os presento a la Tía Riza mi prometida como ya sabéis.

Riza siempre había escuchado la expresión "cara de póquer" pero nunca había logrado entender bien que era esa expresión ¿cómo se ponía "cara de póquer"? esa noche acababa de conocer de primera mano cómo se ponía esa expresión, ya que era la que tenían todos sus compañeros al escuchar de Roy decir que ella era su prometida.

-Ya que estáis todos aquí ¡cenemos todos juntos! Me gustaría conoceros –habló feliz Enriqueta.

Riza sintió como se ahogaba. Si quería que la cosa fuera a peor su tía acababa de conseguirlo. Si Roy se merecía el premio al peor y más despistado Coronel.

Tanto Roy como sus compañeros intentaron escapar de esa situación, pero como siempre las insistencias de su tía siempre hacían que la mujer consiguiera todo lo que deseaba. Y tal y como deseaba todos acabaron en la misma mesa juntos, manteniendo una conversación intentando alejarse del tema de que el coronel y la teniente que no es la teniente estaban comprometidos.

Aprovecharon que la tía se había ido a empolvar la nariz para poder hablar con libertad y entender bien que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando estáis comprometidos? –pregunto Havoc.

-No estamos comprometidos idiota –contestó Riza enfadada.

-¿Y todo este montaje y el anillo? –siguió Breda.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, es un montaje –respondió Roy –os lo voy a explicar rápido, porque no creo que tarde mucho en volver Enriqueta. La tía de Riza apareció en su casa un día y se instaló allí preocupada porque su único familiar estuviera bien cuidada. Para poder librarse de ella Riza se inventó que tenía un prometido y por supuesto que mejor prometido que un coronel, guapo, responsable…

-¡Roy! –le regañó Riza

-Riza pensó que con eso bastaría para que su tía se marchara de su casa, pero no fue así. Enriqueta quiso conocerme y se ve que le gusto demasiado, porque no para de pedirle a Riza que nos veamos y eso es lo que está pasando. Por lo que seguidnos el juego y disimular que ya viene –Roy sonrió a la mujer que se acercaba.

Una vez todos en la mesa pidieron su cena. Por supuesto Roy se pidió su deseada lasaña y pensaba lograr su cometido, ya que se había liado todo eso por su deseo de tomar ese delicioso plato.

Entre bocado y bocado todos hablaban animada mente, todos siguiendo el juego a Roy y Riza.

Riza escuchaba la conversación sin prestar mucha intención, solo deseaba que esa noche terminara pronto y pudiera marcharse a su casa.

-¿Y os hace trabajar mucho Roy? –pregunto Enriqueta, deseosa de saber cómo era Roy en su trabajo.

-No, él no, la que nos hace trabajar hasta reventar es la teniente. Ella nos pone a trabajar casi sin descanso durante todo el día –habló Havoc mirando divertido a la teniente.

-Si y además siempre nos chilla –apoyo Breda.

-E incluso a veces nos deja sin almuerzo –volvió Havoc al ataque.

-Que mujer tan mala debe ser –sentenció Enriqueta.

-Si parece una mujer muy mala –habló Riza casi en un susurró que heló la sangre de Havoc y Breda –pobrecitos vosotros, que seguro que no sois unos holgazanes que se pasan el día de cháchara. Seguro que sois unos trabajadores eficientes.

-Por supuesto somos unos buenos trabajadores… auch –se quejo Havoc al recibir una patada por parte de la teniente –o quizás no tan buenos.

-No seáis así. Ella es la mejor de todos mis hombres, es trabajadora, fiel, incansable. No sé qué haría sin ella –Roy sonrió a Riza dulcemente.

-Roy me voy a tener que enfadar contigo, ya que mi sobrina es demasiado buena contigo. No me gusta que hables así de otra mujer –hablo Enriqueta.

-Tranquila Tía –Havoc calmo a la mujer –la teniente es una amargada ningún hombre podría… -Havoc decidió callarse de una buena vez y seguir con su cena, si no quería acabar con una bala incrustada en su cerebro.

Tras terminar la cena salieron del local, Riza se sentía terriblemente irritada, porque no paraban de hablar lo mala mujer que era la teniente. Roy intentó en más de una ocasión que dejaran el tema, pero Havoc y Breda volvían al ataque. Estaba totalmente decidida a tomarse su venganza cuando estuvieran en la oficina.

-Militar. Una mujer no puede ser un militar. No deberías de confiar en ella Roy –Hablaba Enriqueta con el hombre –una mujer no puede proteger a un hombre. Las mujeres están hechas para estar en casa y ser protegidas por el hombre, así es como deben ser las cosas, las mujeres somos más débiles ¿cómo una mujer va a pelear con un hombre? Eso es imposible. Eso debe ser antinatural, seguro que esa teniente suya no se casara nunca y se quedará sola. Una mujer militar…

-¡Ya está bien! –Riza alzó la voz ya cansada de tener que aguantar -¡las mujeres no somos inútiles Tía! Y aunque te parezca mentira no necesitamos un hombre para que nos mantenga. Me he mantenido yo sola durante mucho tiempo y no… no estoy comprometida. Yo soy la teniente de él. Roy es mi superior no mi prometido ¡Y no soy una amargada! –alzó la voz más que cansada de todo. Desde que había llegado su tía había tenido que soportar como la mujer se metía en su vida, en su casa y hasta en su armario.

-Ya me esperaba algo así. No era normal que una florista guardase no sé cuantas armas en su habitación.

-Llegaste porque te quedaste sola. No pensaste en mi cuando estabas felizmente con tu marido. No me he pasado toda mi adolescencia sola y ahora llegas y quieres controlarme ¡Estoy más que harta de ti! Si no eres capaz de cuidarte tu solita, ese no es mi problema, yo tuve que aprender duramente lo que era tener que mantenerse una sola tía.

-Tienes razón mi niña –Enriqueta encaro a su sobrina. Todas esas palabras eran duras y sentía como cada una era como una espinita que se le clavaba en el corazón –tú tuviste que aprender a vivir sola desde muy pequeña. Pero yo no sabía nada de ti. Cuando mi hermana se escapo con Hawkeye para casarse yo me enfade mucho con ella y dije cosas muy feas de la persona a la que ella amaba. Fue porque yo era muy dependiente de ella, para mi él era una persona que me estaba robando a mi hermana –la mujer sintió como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al recordar sus antiguos recuerdos –después de eso intente disculparme, le mandaba cartas todas las semanas, pero ella no me devolvió ni una sola, bueno solo una. En el sobre solo había la foto de una niña recién nacida. Ni siquiera supe que ella había muerto, ni siquiera pude verla una vez más antes de morir. Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal Riza. En este tiempo lo he pasado también contigo, con Roy, con todos, me habéis hecho sentir tan bien

-¡No! ¡No intentes hacerme sentir mal! ¡No quiero volver a verte! –Riza salió de allí corriendo dejando atrás todo. A su tía, a sus compañeros y a Roy, sobre todo a él. Todo eso acababa esa misma noche, de hecho nunca tuvo que empezar, nada de eso. Tuvo que ser clara desde un principio con su tía y nunca debió implicar a su coronel, no tuvo que haberle besado, no tuvo que haberse acostado con él, no tuvo que ilusionarse por el hecho de que él le colocara un anillo en su dedo ¡nada de eso tuvo que pasar nunca!

Riza paró de correr y se apoyó contra una pared, sus pulmones ya no eran capaces de seguir aguantando ni un minuto más corriendo, necesitaba tomar aire. Cuando se normalizó su respiración, miró a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Parecía un callejón y apenas se podía ver por falta de alguna farola cercana. Riza escuchó como alguien se acercaba, la mujer por reflejó tomo su arma, pero la bajo enseguida al ver entre la oscuridad a su coronel.

-Corres rápido –Roy se acerco hasta su teniente –Riza ¿estás bien?

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! –Riza golpeo en el pecho a su coronel con ambas manos -¿Por qué aceptaste hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo idiota que era por permitir todo esto? ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así? –Riza golpeaba una y otra vez a su coronel –Ya todo termino, ya todo termino –Riza dejo de golpearle apoyándose sobre el pecho de su coronel -¿Por qué me hiciste sentir así? –Riza comenzó a llorar. Por fin había terminado todo y con ello se terminaban así también todos los pequeños momentos de felicidad que había sentido estando junto a él, todas las palabras bonitas, todos sus abrazos, todos sus besos. Todo.

Roy abrazó a su teniente con fuerza. Era lo único que podía hacer ese momento. No estaba acostumbrado a verla así, mostrando sus debilidades. No ella siempre era firme ante todo. Pero ahora lo necesitaba y estaría allí para ella, como tantas veces había estado ella para él.

-Solo tú me has hecho sentir así –Riza alzo la mirada a su coronel, observando sus ojos negros, incluso en esa oscuridad podía verlos brillar como siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? Yo solo quería ayudarte –Roy vio como aún corrían lágrimas por las mejillas de su teniente, las cuales limpió con delicadeza acariciándola.

-Nada, no has hecho nada mal –Riza rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su coronel atrayéndolo hasta ella y besándolo.

Roy se sorprendió por la reacción de ella. Ahora creía entender un poquito mejor la queja de su teniente de ¿por qué le había hecho sentir así? Roy sintió como ella se separaba de él aún con toda esa oscuridad podía ver sus ojos brillar y sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿en verdad podía verse tan hermosa su teniente?

-Riza –Roy apoyo a su teniente contra la pared y la beso con pasión aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y la pared. El hombre sintió como ella la respondía igualmente con la misma ansia que él. Cuando sintieron que se quedaban sin aire, tuvieron que separarse aunque no lo desearan

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos y robándole algún beso que otro, sintiendo la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios húmedos.

-Debemos volver Riza –habló rozando sus labios una vez más haciendo a la rubia suspirar.

-Si –Riza robo un pequeño beso a Roy, el último que se darían juntos. Ya todo había acabado, ya debía volver a la realidad y dejar atrás todo lo que habían mantenido eso últimos días.

Riza entró en su casa, el primero en salir a recibirla fue Black Hayate. Riza no se sorprendió de que las luces de su casa estuvieran encendidas. Riza entró al salón junto con su coronel, bien sabían a quien iba a encontrar allí.

Tanto su tía como sus compañeros, con los cuales parecía que se llevaba bastante bien, además de que sabía cómo eran sus compañeros y no iban a dejar a una pobre mujer mayor sola en la noche y sin tener a donde ir.

-Riza… lo siento estaba recogiendo –hablo nerviosa la mujer y se levanto del sofá.

-¡Siéntate! –ordeno más que pidió, haciendo que su tía se sentara.

-Ha vuelto nuestra teniente –se burlo Havoc.

-Cállate de una vez idiota. Tú y la malísima teniente os veréis las caras el próximo día en la oficina.

Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar reírse de la cara de miedo de Havoc. Incluso escucho un "si es que te lo mereces por bocazas" por parte de su coronel.

-Bueno ya sabes que no soy la señorita que tu esperabas que fuera. Trabajo en la milicia él es mi superior y si una mujer puede trabajar rodeada de hombres y hacer que la respeten, de hecho nadie ha intentado imponérseme y no lo van a hacer –Riza miro a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo a Havoc, ya que era el que más se había mofado de ella durante toda la noche –Y como ya sabes quiero que dejes de meterte en mi vida como lo has estado haciendo durante este tiempo y también quiero que te busques tu propio apartamento, aunque puedes seguir quedándote hasta que lo encuentres.

-Mi niña que buena es –Enriqueta se levanto con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a su sobrina, pero esta le paro.

-¡Quieta! ¡Siéntate! –Riza recordaba a como había tenido que enseñar a Black Hayate y le resultaba bastante efectivo con su tía.

-¿Pero podré venir a visitarte de vez en cuando? Prometo no meterme en tu vida de verdad –suplico a su sobrina –ya sé que tu eres muy independiente y yo solo soy una pobre vieja que se muere por tener a alguien cerca.

-Te dejare que vengas a visitarme. Voy a preparar algo de té –y sin más se metió en la cocina a preparar la tetera. Al final había tenido que ceder ante las suplicas de la mujer mayor. Sería una pesada, pero de vez en cuando le hacía sentir bien, incluso a veces se imaginaba que así sería como la hubiera tratado su madre de haber estado viva.

-Te ha ganado el corazón, ha podido con la frialdad de la teniente y ha llegado hasta la pequeña Riza, esa que aún es una niña que quiere que la mimen, aunque solo sea un poquito.

Riza se dio la vuelta y vio a su coronel recargado sobre la puerta de la cocina, el moreno sonreía ampliamente, una sonrisa que para Riza nunca pensó en verlo tan bello y sexy, no podía evitarlo, habían sido muchos años reprimiendo el sentirse tan atraída por su coronel.

-¿Has venido para ayudarme o para criticarme? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Por mucho que lo deseara ya tenía que volver a ser ella y por ello tenía determinante mente prohibido sentir algo por su coronel, nada más que su admiración por sus ideales y por lo que él deseaba hacer de Amestris, nada más que eso.

-He venido a ayudarte –Roy entró en la cocina y comenzó a sacar los vasos –y no te estaba criticando, me parece que has hecho lo correcto –Roy tomo los vasos y salió de la cocina, prefería dejarla con sus pensamientos, sabía que ahora ella necesitaba estar sola aunque solo fuera un poco.

Riza termino de preparar el té y fue al salón junto con todos sus invitados, nunca había habido tanta gente en su casa, de hecho algunos acabaron sentándose en el suelo por falta de sillas.

-¿Ahora me gustaría saber de todo lo que me dijiste que era cierto Riza? –pregunto Enriqueta curiosa.

-Creo que lo único de verdad es que Roy era el alumno de mi padre.

-Entonces os conocéis hace mucho.

-Si, ella era una niña insufrible que no me dejaba estudiar "Roy-chan vamos a jugar fuera" –Roy calló ante la mirada de odio de su teniente y la verdad que prefería que siguiera enfadada solo con Havoc.

-jajaja que gracioso es Roy –rió divertida Enriqueta –me alegro de saber que por lo menos tenías a alguien en quien confiar ¿Tu padre te trataba bien?

-Si, me dio unos estudios, además me hizo una persona independiente, me enseño a ser fuerte y a mirar siempre hacia adelante.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu madre? –Pregunto obteniendo la negación de su sobrina –si la hubieras podido conocer aunque solo fuera un poco hubieras sabido lo buena que era. Mi hermana era todo mi mundo.

-Si sabías donde vivía ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verla? ¿Por qué no fuiste a disculparte por hablar mal de mi padre? –pregunto Riza curiosa, la verdad de que su tía no parecía de las personas que dejan las cosas pasar.

-Nosotros aunque éramos una familia rica, por ese tiempo estábamos pasando una mala racha, por ello mis padres quisieron aprovechar que había un hombre rico detrás de tu madre para sacar provecho de ello. En cuanto tu padre se enteró se la llevo lejos y yo aunque odie a tu padre, en el fondo le agradecí que se llevara a tu madre para que no tuviera que casarse con aquel hombre. Ese hombre hubiera acabado con toda su pureza. Para ella todo era bonito, todos los problemas tenían arreglo si estabas con ella, nada malo podía pasar estando junto a ella. Lo que nunca me imagine es que mis padres me casarían a mí con ese malvado hombre.

Pase los peores años de mi vida estando con él. Intente ir a ver a tu madre, pero él no me dejo, no podía dejar la casa, no podía salir de casa sino era con él y no podía llevarlo hasta donde estaba tu madre, por ello no pude verla antes de morir –Enriqueta se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –siempre me he odiado por no tener la fuerza que tuvo tu madre para decir no quiero esto y marcharme y dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida.

No yo no era capaz de hacer eso. Cuando murió mi marido fue cuando por fin pude salir de mi casa e ir en busca de mi hermana, pero al llegar allí no había nadie, solo una casa vieja que se cae a cachos, cuando pregunte por los Hawkeye y me contaron que habían muerto ambos –Enriqueta no podía seguir hablando –no pude despedirme de ella, no pude decirle cuanto lo sentía por todo lo que dije a tu padre, mi hermana murió y lo último que yo le dije era que la odiaba –la mujer se tapo la cara con ambas manos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente.

-Ella no te odiaba –Riza tomo de la mano a su tía –si no te hubiera mandado una foto mía. Ella quiso que supieras que tenías una sobrina. Eras importante para ella por ello quiso que supieras que ella era feliz.

-No sabes lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre Riza. Aunque tú forma de ser son tan parecidas a las de tu padre. Me alegro mucho por lo menos de haberte encontrado a ti Riza –la mujer sonrió y estrecho la mano de su sobrina, sabía que era lo máximo que iba a obtener de ella. Riza por mucho que se parecieran no era su hermana -¿Bueno y cuando os vais a casar tu y Roy? –pregunto la mujer sonriente.

-Tía ya te he dicho que todo era un montaje.

-No mi niña tú no me engañas con eso.

-Tía entre militares no puede haber más relación que la de trabajo –respondió Roy ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que repetirse eso para no besarla?

-Tía él es mi superior, solo eso.

-Podéis decirme lo que queráis. Pero no podréis mentirme, cuando vuestras miradas se encuentren solo hay amor en vuestros ojos, es la misma mirada que tenían tus padres cuando se miraban. La manera en la que Roy habla de su teniente, en como la defendía ante cualquier palabra mala que dijeran de ella. No podéis engañarme.

Riza se encontró con la mirada de Roy, pero desvió su mirada rápido, no quería que su tía tuviera algo más para decirle. Parecía despistada, pero esa noche se había dado cuenta de que su tía era más observadora de lo que ella pensaba, de hecho se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo.

-Dices tonterías tía. Voy a recoger esto ya es hora de dormir que mañana pienso levantarte temprano para que busques apartamento –Riza fue recogiendo las tazas de la mesa.

Sus invitados se levantaron y se despidieron de ambas mujeres. Los subordinados de Mustang parecían que se habían hecho amigos de Enriqueta, sobre todo cuando esta dijo que pensaba en hacerles galletitas de chocolate, casa que les hizo muy feliz sobre todo a Breda. Riza y Enriqueta salieron a la puerta para despedirse de ellos.

-Riza si necesitas un par de días libres para ayudar a buscar un apartamento para ella, puedes tomarlos si lo deseas –Roy sonrió a su teniente.

-No, ella puede buscar solita su apartamento. No quiero ni pensar en cuanto trabajo atrasado tendremos si me ausento dos días en el trabajo.

-Sabes que podemos sobrevivir sin ti, o por lo menos por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Seguro sobre todo teniendo al mano a un coronel despistado y desaliñado –Riza arregló la corbata torcida de Roy, aprovechando que su tía se había adelantado con sus compañeros –un coronel que hace lo que sea con tal de escaquearse de sus responsabilidades.

-Bueno, pero solo un poco –Roy aparto un poco el flequillo de ella de la cara –me alegro que por fin hayas conseguido lo que deseabas –Roy deslizo sus dedos hasta la mejilla de ella, regalándole una dulce caricia, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos. El hombre suspiro cansado, por mucho que deseara en ese mismo momento en agacharse un poco para poder besarla, ya no podía –nos vemos teniente Hawkeye.

-Si, mi coronel

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, sabían muy bien porque volvían a hablarse por sus cargos. Debían recordarse a ellos mismos que todo lo que habían pasado esos días atrás solo había sido un teatro y que la realidad era esa. Ambos trabajaban juntos. El coronel y ella teniente y debían seguir manteniéndose así como siempre lo habían hecho.

Roy se alejo de Riza. Riza se recargo sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ellos lo habían decidido así. Ella lo había decidido así, el estar detrás de él siempre como su guardaespaldas, protegiéndolo, aunque tuviera que morir para salvarle, esa era la forma de ella de mostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, y así debía seguir siendo.

-¿Tía que haces ahí espiando? –pregunto algo enfadada Riza.

-Hija era el momento perfecto para besarlo –la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Tía eres insoportable ¡A la cama ahora mismo! –no tenía suficiente con su coronel y sus compañeros que ahora también tendría que cargar con su tía.

Continuará

Hola ^^

Por fin os dejo el nuevo capi y con una movidita cena XD y bueno ya solo queda el último capi! ^0^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Al Shinomori: Roy es lindo y cruel... pues la verdad que si, sera por eso que lo adoramos tanto XD y bueno el despiste de Roy ha servido para algo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya solo queda el último capi ^^

Andyhaikufma: Si debemos agradecer muy mucho a Enriqueta XD que ha logrado liar todo esto... y mucho más a una tía mía (aunque también yo he exagerado un poquito XD) que por ella cree a Enriqueta y a este fic y bueno ya solo queda el último capi ^^ no sabía si dejarlo en este capi como final o añadir otro más y lo hice porque este final me dejaba un mal sabor de boca, necesitaba algo más XD

Muchas gracias a tods por seguir este loco Fic que si soy sincera no esperaba ningún review XD ya solo queda el último capiii ^0^

Xaiitoooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

Tía Enriqueta

Capítulo 5 : una rosa roja

-¡Coronel no quiero morir! –Chillaba Havoc con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú te lo buscaste –Roy rió ante la situación que estaba viendo.

La puerta sonó y tras el llamado entro un militar este al ver la escena entrego lo que tenía que traer y se fue de allí corriendo, no quería pensar en qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí tía? –pregunto Riza enfadada, aunque no dejando de hacer la tarea que estaba realizando en ese momento. Su mirada estaba puesta la frente, bastante concentrada.

-Me gustaría saber antes ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer hija? –pregunto Enriqueta asustada.

-¡Por favor tía ayúdame! ¡Sálvame! –Havoc estaba sobre una pared con una manzana en la cabeza.

-¿Riza que haces? –volvió a preguntar Enriqueta.

-Práctico mi puntería tía ¿no lo ves? –respondió Riza, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y por qué lo haces con los ojos tapados y apuntándole a tu compañero? –volvió a preguntar asustada la mujer.

-Soy demasiado buena para fallar, por ello me he tapado los ojos –Riza seguía con su arma apuntado al frente –Havoc está frente a mí y mide aproximadamente metro noventa, le debo añadir como diez centímetros para la manzana, yo creo que aquí no fallare –una vez hecho sus cálculos según distancia y altura de su compañero, la mujer se preparó, haciendo que todos se quedaran observándola.

-¡Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir! –Havoc cerró los ojos fuertemente, le faltaban solo unos segundos de vida, los aprovecharía pensando en todas las mujeres con las que estuvo.

Riza apunto y apretó el gatillo decidida. Se escuchó un claro click, haciendo que saliera el proyectil de su arma y llegando a su destino. Riza se quito el pañuelo negro que cubría sus ojos y se felicitó a sí misma al ver como la flechita de juguete se había pegado justamente en la manzana que aún se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Havoc.

-Impresionante teniente –felicitó Roy a su teniente, sorprendido por su destreza apuntando.

Havoc no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero parecía que todavía estaba vivo, el rubio se quitó la manzana de la cabeza y vio la flecha de juguete pegada en ella ¿entonces todo había sido una broma? pensó entre enfadado y a la vez aliviado. En ese mismo momento Havoc sintió como sus piernas perdían la fuerza y cayó al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías? Casi me matas del susto ¡Riza así nunca encontrarás un buen marido! –le regaño Enriqueta a su sobrina.

-No quiero un marido Tía. Además yo moriré sola y amargada ¿verdad Havoc? –Riza le tendió la mano a su compañero.

-Ya le he dicho que lo siento –Havoc tomo la mano de su compañera para poder ponerse de pie -¿Qué haces aquí tía? –volvió a preguntar Riza.

-He venido para decirte que he encontrado un apartamento muy bonito y para traerle las galletitas que le prometí a mis niños –Enriqueta fue uno por uno entregándole una bonita bolsita llena de galletitas de chocolate caseras, incluida a su sobrina –y la más grande para mi niño favorito –Enriqueta fue a entregarle a Roy una bolsita mucho más llena que la de los demás.

-Si tuvieras unos años menos Enriqueta.

-Y si tú tuvieras unos cuantos más Roy… JAJAJAJA –ambos comenzaron a reír, haciendo sentir vergüenza ajena a Riza –pues si vieras una foto mía con unos cuantos años de menos te sorprendería de lo parecida que soy a Riza. Aunque yo no hago que los hombres me teman, a diferencia de mi querida sobrina –Enriqueta fue hasta el escritorio de su sobrina –yo tenía una institutriz que me enseñaba a como ser una perfecta señorita, era muy estricta.

-Sinceramente tía todo eso de lo de la perfecta señorita son idioteces. La mujer no está obligada a servir a un hombre, un hombre también puede servir a una mujer tía.

-No estoy acostumbrada a eso sobrina, aunque suena bien. Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mi difunto marido, me hubiera gustado ser un poco como tú con él.

La tarde caía y con ello el momento de volver a casa, todos recogían las cosas en la oficina para poder volver a casa. Riza como siempre se quedaba un rato más para dejar todo bien recogido y archivado, aunque ese día ya lo tenía todo listo, pero necesitaba esperar a que sus compañeros se marcharan para hablar con su coronel. Cuando Falman, el último de los subordinados de Mustang, se marcho y ambos quedaron solos Riza saco de su bolsillo el anillo que Roy le había regalado cuando estuvieron haciendo todo el teatro y pareciera que ambos estaban prometidos.

-Coronel –Riza se acercó hasta la mesa de su superior y espero a que este le prestara atención.

-Que quiere teniente –Roy rebuscaba entre los informes de su mesa, uno que necesitaba urgentemente para la reunión que tendría al día siguiente.

-Deje de revolver papeles sin sentido –le regaño ella. Riza tomó los informes de la mesa de Roy y los dejo a un lado, buscando entre otro montón de papeles encontrando el que seguramente sería el informe que su coronel estaba buscando y entregándoselo –esto es lo que necesita ¿verdad?

-Si. Impresionante, teniente a veces pienso que es capaz de leerme la mente.

-No mi coronel, es simple mañana tiene una reunión donde debe presentar los presupuesto para las reconstrucción de Ishval y seguramente querrá terminarlos.

-Muchas gracias teniente ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Tenga –Riza alargo su brazo y abrió su mano mostrando el anillo –ya no necesitamos seguir fingiendo, así que pensé que debía devolvérselo.

-¿Teniente cree que soy el tipo de hombre que tomaría un anillo que yo mismo le regale?

-Le vuelvo a repetir que ya acabó todo, por ello se lo devuelvo – Riza seguía manteniendo el anillo en su mano –quien sabe a lo mejor hasta le sirve para una de las tantas mujeres a las que regalara un anillo. A una de esas señoritas perfectas, como les llama mi tía.

-Teniente está muy equivocada –Roy tomo el anillo de la mano de su teniente -¿A cuántas mujeres piensa que le he regalado un anillo?

-No lo sé señor.

-Nunca he regalado algo más allá de un ramo de flores teniente. Usted fue a la primera mujer a la que le he regalado un anillo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Roy esperaba la reacción por parte de su teniente. Riza se quedo en blanco ante la respuesta de su coronel ¿le estaba diciendo la verdad?

-¿Sorprendida? –pregunto al ver su expresión pensativa.

-Un poco, si le soy sincera. Pensé que le gustaban las señoritas perfectas. Algo así como lo que tuve que hacer mientras me encontraba frente a mi tía. Seguro que usted también me prefería así, en vez de cómo su teniente dura, la cual le hace trabajar hasta reventar.

-Riza yo te prefiero tal y como tú eres, no te quiero como a una señorita aburrida, sino como a la teniente que hace llorar a mis subordinados –Roy dejo las formalidades al igual que cuando habían estado fingiendo ser pareja. Pero es que era agradable poder hablarse y llamarla por su nombre en vez de por su cargo. Así se sentía mucho más cercano a ella –si hubiera querido a una señorita aburrida me hubiera casado hace ya mucho tiempo Riza.

Riza se quedó pensativa analizando bien la frase de su coronel ¿Acababa de decirle que la quería y que por eso no se había casado? La cabeza de Riza comenzó a darle vueltas, sintiéndose extraña. No eso debería de ser una mala interpretación por parte de ella de lo que su coronel le había dicho.

-Riza –Roy se levanto y se acercó hasta ella y le tomo de la mano colocando nuevamente el anillo en el dedo de ella, por segunda vez y era la segunda vez que había sentido como su corazón se aceleraba. Roy estrecho la mano de Riza con la suya. Ya todo había acabado y ellos solo eran teniente y coronel nada más, se repetía una y otra vez para no caer en la tentación de besarla –quiero que te lo quedes, es un bonito recuerdo ¿no crees? Fue muy bonito mientras duro, pero parece que nosotros no estamos predestinados a ser felices- Roy soltó la mano de Riza y se alejo de ella, tomo los informes que su teniente le había dado y se dirigió en dirección a la puerta de la oficina.

Riza se quedo absorta nuevamente en el anillo que volvía a reinar sobre su dedo. Si sería un bonito recuerdo tal y como había dicho su coronel, un bonito recuerdo que no se volvería a repetir.

-Coronel Mustang –Claire llamo al moreno al verlo acercarse a la puerta -¿está listo?

Riza volteo para ver a la chica que había intentado obtener una cita con su coronel días atrás en horario de trabajo y que ella misma había impedido rompiendo el número de teléfono que pretendía darle a su coronel y que incluso el mismo se negó a tener por haberla ofendido a ella ¿Entonces que hacía ella allí ahora?

-Coronel no se habrá olvidado de nuestra cita ¿verdad? –pregunto Claire, haciendo que las dudas de Riza se disolvieran en ese mismo instante.

Riza sintió como su corazón se paraba incluso le costaba respirar. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a todas las citas que tenía su coronel, pero había pasado tan poco desde que se habían dado su último beso y sobre todo y lo que más le dolía que saliera con ese chica, la cual le había ofendido. Si al final iba a ser verdad todo eso que decían de ella y era solo una amargada que se quedaría sola siempre.

-Te dije que me esperaras fuera del cuartel –Roy se veía claramente enfadado.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y… -la chica se quedó blanca al ver como dentro de la oficina se encontraba Riza.

-No os molestéis por mi yo ya me iba –Riza se quito disimuladamente el anillo que su coronel le había regalado y se lo entregó a él nuevamente –tenga, tírelo si lo desea, pero yo prefiero no recordar una mentira –Riza salió lo más deprisa que pudo de allí, en ese momento deseaba disparar a su coronel. Cómo había sido tan tonta como para pensar ni tan siquiera por un segundo que su coronel había sentido lo mismo que ella cuando ambos estuvieron juntos. Nada de eso, él solo había tenido que aprovechar esos días sin poder salir con mujeres con ella. A él le daba exactamente igual como se llamara la chica o como sea, rubia, alta, baja, a él le daba lo mismo. Sintiéndose utilizada Riza camino rápidamente hacía su casa, allí por lo menos podría alejarse de él.

Al día siguiente Riza había tomado el día libre, para ayudar a su tía con la mudanza, para que esta pudiera instalarse en su nuevo apartamento. Aunque la sorpresa de Riza fue muy grande al saber que se quedaba en su mismo edificio, solamente se movería dos pisos más arriba de ella. La cosa hubiera sido rápida de no ser porque a su tía le había dado por comprar muebles nuevos y lo peor de todo era que había que montarlos.

-¿Se puede saber porqué tuviste que comprar muebles nuevos? La casa ya tiene muebles –Riza intentaba descifrar las instrucciones de uno de los muebles, pero esto parecía una tarea bastante difícil, esas instrucciones no estaban nada claras para una persona que en su vida había tomado un martillo.

-Tuviste que llamar a Roy para que viniera.

-Ese idiota no sería capaz de hacer esto ni en un millón de años –Riza le daba la vuelta una y otra vez a las instrucciones a ver si así era capaz de ver algo –además es mi superior tía ¿crees que viene por mi casa cuando le viene en gana? –la verdad era que sí, que el idiota de su coronel aparecía por su casa cuando le apetecía, ya fuera para hablar de trabajo o porque bien le cogía de camino, pero eso no pensaba decírselo a su tía, sino se llevaría todo el día en su casa.

-Por lo cercano que sois yo diría que si querida.

Riza gruño por lo bajo y dejo que su tía hablara con ella misma, mientras ella seguía en su labor de descifrar esas malditas instrucciones y como parecía que eso no lo iba a conseguir prefirió tomar la foto del mueble y descifrar por ella misma como montarlo, tampoco podría ser tan difícil, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-¡Hija mira quien ha venido! –exclamo feliz Enriqueta, dejando entrar al recién llegado.

-Si es otro mueble de estos te matare tía –Riza estaba absorta poniendo en orden las piezas del mueble.

-No soy un mueble –Roy sonrió a Riza la cual le miro con odio –os he traído un regalito a cada una –Roy le entrego una rosa roja a Riza y un ramo de flores a Enriqueta –como sabía que no te gustan los ramos de flores opte por una rosa –Roy sonrió a Riza.

Riza tomo la rosa que le entrego su coronel y acto seguido la dejo apartada en un lado del suelo y siguió en su labor de ordenar las piezas del mueble.

-Riza no seas así, es una rosa preciosa, gracias Roy –Enriqueta recogió la rosa tirada en el suelo – ¿Roy sueles regalar muchas rosas rojas?

-No, siempre suelo regalar un ramo de flores, pero nunca rosas.

-¿Sabes lo que significa en el lenguaje de las flores la rosa roja? –Enriqueta vio como Roy negaba con la cabeza –pues la rosa roja significa pasión, por eso solo se regalan a la persona que amas… creo que voy a bajar a casa de Riza a por los floreros –Enriqueta salió del salón con una risita nerviosa.

-Tu Tía me cae bien, aunque creo que ya te lo he dicho antes –Roy se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Riza y se acuclilló al lado de ella –parece difícil ¿te ayudo?

-Prefiero hacerlo sola gracias.

-No seas testaruda y déjame ayudarte, así acabaras antes –Roy se quito la chaqueta y se doblo las mangas de la camisa, acto seguido tomo las instrucciones que Riza había desechado, para intentar verlas.

-No te molestes, no sirven para nada y déjame sola, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí –Riza había dejado de ordenar las piezas y ahora las miraba sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Jajajaja te ves muy graciosa Riza –Roy comenzó a reírse, al poder ver bien a Riza, antes había estado tras un tablón de madera y no había podido verla bien –Jajajaja.

La rubia había optado por ponerse ropa cómoda holgada, la había encontrado entre la ropa vieja que ya no se ponía habitualmente y dos colas bajas, cortesía de su tía a la que le encantaba cepillarle el pelo y para completar su atuendo un pañuelo rojo sobre su cabeza.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota? –pregunto enfadad Riza empujando a su coronel, haciendo que este callera al suelo, mientras seguía riéndose de ella -¡Quieres dejar de reírte! –exclamo mientras se acercaba a su coronel.

-Incluso con esas pintas y con el pelo lleno de virutas de madera te ves preciosa Riza –Roy alzó su mano para quitarle una de las virutas adheridas a su pelo –por fin me miras a los ojos.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y vete de aquí de una vez!

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Riza? - Roy empujo a su teniente tirándola al suelo acorralándola contra el mismo.

-Solo quiero que te vayas. No es normal que mi coronel venga a ayudarme con la mudanza de mi tía, por ello lárgate de aquí de una vez –Riza intentó empujar a Roy para poder levantarse del suelo, pero él fue más rápido y le tomo de las manos inmovilizándola.

-No pienso marcharme, hasta que hable contigo –Roy soltó una de las manos de Riza para sacarse algo del bolsillo, era el anillo que le había regalado a Riza -¿por qué crees que fue una mentira? ¿Fue una mentira cada beso que nos dimos, cada palabra que nos dijimos, cada caricia e incluso cuando nos acostamos juntos? ¿Enserio crees que todo eso fue una mentira? –Roy sacaba de su cabeza todas las preguntas que le habían acechado a su cabeza durante toda la noche.

-Si, lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi coronel, mi superior, alguien inalcanzable para mí ¿por qué debería ser de otra forma?

-¿Entonces porqué crees que hice todas esa cosas? ¿Por qué te bese? ¿Por qué te hice el amor como a ninguna mujer se lo he hecho? ¿Por qué crees que se me acelero el corazón cuando puse este anillo en tu dedo?

-No lo sé, no sé por qué hiciste todas esas cosas ¿quizás porque era la chica que te tocaba esa semana? –Pregunto ahora Riza dolida recordando lo sucedido el día anterior –esta semana le toca a otra, esa chica ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Claire. Riza estas celosa ¿por eso estas así?

-Celosa no ¿Crees que no estoy ya más que acostumbrada a todas tus citas? No seas tan creído Roy Mustang. Estoy dolida ¿por qué hiciste todo ese numerito de romper el número de teléfono de esa chica si al final igualmente ibas a salir con ella? Al final todas esas chicas van a tener razón y soy yo una amargada. Seguro que has salido con todas esas chicas que igualmente me plantaron cara y me insultaron. Sus insultos me importan poco, lo que me importa de verdad es que yo solo soy una simple teniente y por ello no vas a desperdiciar una buena cita por mí–Riza empujo a su coronel con la mano que tenía libre pudiendo librarse de él y levantarse del suelo.

-Tú no eres para mí la chica de la semana Riza. Y ayer no salí con Claire –Roy se levanto del suelo también, aunque prefirió mantener las distancias con Riza –tú no eres para mí solo una simple teniente, sabes que te debo mucho. Y sabes al igual que yo que esta semana no la podremos olvidar, ambos somos listos y por ello sabemos que es lo que nos hace no besarnos ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo olvide? ¿No ves que me hace daño todo eso? –Riza pateo enfadada una de las malditas piezas del mueble y apretó sus puños con fuerza al sentir como aunque ella no lo deseara sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Sé que eres mi coronel, por ello quiero olvidar todo esto, porque es lo que decidimos, sería tu mayor apoyo, hasta el infierno, te dije y sabes que lo cumpliré y daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo. Pero después de estas semanas, duele tanto ver como vuelves a ser tú, el coronel que sale con todas las mujeres de Amestris, duele tanto, por eso quiero olvidarlo todo, por ello… –las palabras de Riza fueron calladas por sus las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas y las cuales no le dejaban seguir hablando.

-Riza yo… -Roy no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado verla llorar, de hecho que él recordara solo había visto llorar un par de veces una cuando le dijo que se iba a milicia y la otra cuando creyó que él había muerto, en la pelea contra Lust. Siempre por su culpa. Roy intentó acercarse a ella, para consolarla, pero ella se alejo de él.

-No hagas las cosas más complicadas, por favor –le suplico más que pidió.

Roy intentó volver a acercarse, haciendo que ella volviera a retroceder. No sabía qué hacer, ella estaba allí llorando una vez más por su causa, se sentía tan miserable por hacerla llorar ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba Roy. Debía marcharse y dejarla que ella se calmara sola, o acercarse aunque ella no lo deseara y abrazarla. Sabía que eso podía hacer que las cosas fueran más complicadas para ella, pero no podía, no quería seguir viéndola llorar.

Roy se acercó a ella, no le importo que ella se alejara de él, solo espero a que chocara contra la pared para poder abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, mientras sentía como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser así? ¿Por qué soy tan débil cuando se trata de ti? –Se maldijo Riza a si misma, mientras se aferraba con fuerzas al pecho de Roy –sabía que todo acabaría pronto y aún así no pude evitar ilusionarme, soy tan tonta –Riza escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Roy.

-No eres tonta, Riza. Yo también caí en la tentación en cuanto pude tenerte lo hice y no me arrepiento de ello. Yo también soy débil cuando se trata de ti. Ayer solo intentaba olvidarme de todo, pero no pude. Sabes, siempre me dije a mí mismo que tuve que hacerte mi esposa hace mucho tiempo y sacarte de la milicia, pero también soy débil para estar solo frente a la milicia. Soy un completo inútil, no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado. Pero tampoco puedo seguir así y evitando lo evidente.

-y que quieres que hagamos, no pienso dejar la milicia Roy.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo que hacemos tú y yo cuando llega el final de la jornada de trabajo –Roy alzo el rostro de Riza, su ojos estaban rojos y en sus mejillas había quedado los surcos de las lágrimas que había derramado –nadie tiene que saberlo –Roy seco las mejillas de Riza y se acercó a ella, hasta casi rozar sus labios –solos tu y yo.

-Roy –Riza acaricio el rostro de su coronel.

-¿Seré capaz de hacerte romper las normas por mí, teniente Hawkeye? –pregunto rozando los labios de ella.

-A sus órdenes mi coronel, sabe que soy toda suya.

Roy acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, para poder besarla con pasión. Roy tomo a Riza por la cintura obligándola a abrir las piernas aprovechando él para cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá, allí la tumbo y entre besos ambos se fueron desnudando poco a poco. Las caricias y los besos fueron aumentando al igual que la pasión entre ellos.

-Te amo –pronuncio Roy antes de entrar en ella y hacerla gemir de placer como nunca una mujer lo había hecho por él. Roy veía como ella arqueaba su espalda y le permitía a él moverse mejor en ese pequeño e incómodo sofá, pero nada en ese momento podía hacer que ambos dejaran de amarse.

Roy sabía que el final estaba cerca, por ello acelero sus movimientos haciéndola chillar de placer. Riza no pudo evitar chillar un "te amo" cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, haciendo que él también culminara. Roy se tiro sobre Riza exhausto. Ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración acelerada. Roy cuando lo hubo conseguido volvió a besar a Riza, pero esta vez dulcemente.

-Teniente Hawkeye adoro cuando rompe las reglas por mi –sonrió pícaro mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos rubios de ella.

-Un buen coronel no hace que sus subordinados rompan las reglas, coronel.

-Yo creo mis propias normas teniente y mi primera norma es que esto suceda muchas veces mi princesa –Roy sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba Riza.

-Sé que este no es momento, pero ¿dónde está mi tía? –pregunto muy asustada Riza.

-Es verdad, me había olvidado de que estábamos en su casa.

-Levántate y vístete –Riza empujo a su coronel, haciendo que se quitara sobre ella –Por kami ¿por qué he hecho esto en casa de mi tía? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? –Riza buscaba por todo el suelo en donde se encontraba su ropa, la cual había volado hacía la otra punta del salón de su tía.

-¡Teniente Hawkeye firme! –ordeno Roy con toda su autoridad y sonrió satisfecho al ver como Riza por propia inercia hizo lo que le ordenaba. El hombre miro a su teniente de arriba abajo, ella aún estaba completamente desnuda al igual que él –terriblemente sexy, no sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto tiempo.

Riza se sonrojó hasta las orejas por culpa del comentario de su coronel, al cual le tiro a la cara la primera prenda que encontró sin darse cuenta de que era su ropa interior, la cual acabo sobre la cara de su coronel. Riza más sonrojada aún le quito la prenda de la cara se vistió, obligándole a él también a vestirse.

Riza una vez vestida busco a su tía en la casa y respiró tranquila al ver que no se encontraba allí. La mujer se puso a nuevamente a su labor de montar el mueble, esta vez con ayuda de su coronel, aunque él era aún peor que ella en eso de montar el mueble. Aunque sinceramente fue bastante divertido para ambos, ya que se pasaron la tarde entre risas, desesperados por culpa del maldito mueble.

Cuando consiguieron montar el mueble llegó su tía con pasteles para merendar.

-Parece que os habéis reconciliado al final ¿verdad? –pregunto pícara Enriqueta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Riza nerviosa.

-Es que al llegar Roy se te veía enfadada, pero ya no –Enriqueta tomo un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Solo fue un pequeño mal entendido ¿verdad Riza? –sonrió Roy.

-Si –respondió, aunque no podía quitar la mirada de su tía, la veía demasiado feliz y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Roy, Riza espero que me deis un nieto, que ya me he dado cuenta que sabéis como dármelo –río Enriqueta pícara, haciendo que Riza se sonrojara.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía estaba demasiado feliz –pensaba Riza horrorizada. Se había enterado de que ella y Roy habían estado juntos esa tarde.

-Jajajaja –Roy rió junto con Enriqueta –por supuesto tía. Claro que sabemos darte un nieto.

-¡Dejad de reíros! –alzó la voz muy enfadada y ruborizada la rubia.

-Riza si solo quiero un nieto.

-¡No quiero hijos! –respondió más enfadada aún.

-Riza yo quiero una boda por todo lo alto –siguió Roy, le gustaba verla tan nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Primero consigue ser el Führer de Amestris! –exclamó Riza y se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de que había aceptado la propuesta de su coronel.

-Hecho yo me hare Führer y tú serás mi esposa –Roy tomo la mano de Riza volviéndole a poner su anillo.

-¡Oh que bonito! –Enriqueta se emociono.

-¡Dejadme en paz los dos! –chilló ruborizada y se levanto. Se iba a su casa con su fiel Hayate él no le hacía enfadar. De fondo podía escuchar las risas de Enriqueta y Roy. Esos dos la ponían de los nervios, pero aún así los quería.

Riza observo su mano, en la cual se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que Roy le había puesto en su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta que consiga ser el Führer de Amestris. Se dijo a si misma sonriendo aún más. Solo esperaba que no faltara mucho para eso. Pero mientras seguirían viéndose en secreto.

Fin

^0^

Si lo sé, no soy capaz de hacer un final triste gomen, pero es que me encantan! ^0^ La verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic. Y este fic debemos agradecer a mi Tía pesada, que ha sido la que me dio la protagonista de esta historia XD (aunque he exagerado un poco algunos puntos y mi tía no es cariñosa… así que si es horrible para aguantarla! XD)

Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review dándome su apoyo! Muchas gracias de verdad ^^ AniiCross, Al Shinomori, Andyhaikufma, midori mitzuki 2.

Me despido hasta mi siguiente intento de historia ^^ 


End file.
